The invention relates to a suspension for a single wheel of a motor vehicle. German OS 33 45 952 describes a suspension for a single wheel, with wheel hub, steering knuckle carrier and double suspension arms. The suspension arms are fastened to the steering knuckle carrier by means of a pivot bearing joint. The pivot bearing shaft projects on both sides from the steering knuckle carrier and thus substantially widens it. Such lateral installation of the suspension arms on the steering knuckle carrier limits the wheel lock when steering.
The problem on which the invention is based is to provide a suspension for a single wheel in which the suspension arms are mounted on a steering knuckle carrier so as not to limit the wheel lock.